


Movie Night

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Anti likes cuddles far more than he likes Sean.
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ema670](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/gifts).



“Leave me alone,” Anti grumbled softly, not yet hugging Robbie back even though it was very tempting. “I seriously don’t feel that bad. Why are you hugging me? I don’t need hugs. I really don’t. I never need hugs. I’m allergic. You’re going to make me choke.”

A full, bright laugh came from behind Anti, right before he was pulled into a warm hug that he TOTALLY DIDN’T WANT, not that Jackie cared. “I know you’re salty about missing your week. Come on, I promise we’re not here to tease you! Just thought you might be lonely! Or annoyed! Or stabby!” Which was fair enough. Anti was very often stabby. “Sooooo, I set up a movie night! I was thinking about a Matrix marathon and some sour candy?”

“...Fine. FINE. But this was your idea! Not mine!” He let Jackie cuddle up to him, even though he grumbled. Why did he let those two walk all over him again?

He heard the opening blare, and watched Robbie make his way over to the sofa with Jackie’s surprisingly gentle help, all without anyone saying a word. Maybe it was weird. Maybe it was cute. Anti didn’t really mind. After the obligatory eye roll, he walked past both of them and flopped down, ready to assume his position so that he could lean against the warm superhero and let Robbie lie across them both. It was a nice position. They were surrounding him, like a little cone of cuddles. And between how hot Jackie always was and Robbie’s freezing cold skin, it was nice to wriggle into the middle of them and let them keep him nice and cozy.

The whole thing was a little weird. But Anti didn’t really mind. At least he got his cuddles.


End file.
